This invention relates generally to a device for dispensing multi-phase compositions, and more particularly to such a device capable of dispensing user-determined proportions of multi-phased oral compositions such as toothpaste and related dentifrice.
A relatively recent development in toothpaste and related dentifrice compositions is to include multiple material phases (streams) for additional functionality, aesthetics or the like. For example, one phase or stream of toothpaste may include fluoride or related anti-cavity treatment, while another phase may include antibacterial agents, breath treatment, tartar control agents, baking soda, whitening agents or the like. Likewise, multiple streams have been employed to provide visually appealing effects in the dispensed product; such attributes help distinguish the composition from other products on the market. In one form, portions of the multi-phase composition may include stripes, particles or related visually distinct cues.
The different streams may be co-dispensed such that each occupies a separate portion of a generally continuous flow of the oral composition. To effect multi-phase dispensing, the various streams may be segmented into separate reservoirs, or compartments within the dispenser such that when the dispenser is squeezed or otherwise pressurized, the materials from the separate compartments are routed side-by-side through a nozzle or related discharge orifice. In another less precise form, the composition may be loaded into a single-compartment dispenser in such a way as to preserve its multi-phased attributes as the composition is discharged from the nozzle. The efficacy of this latter configuration is generally better when the dispenser's reservoir is relatively full, and falls off as the supply of dentifrice is depleted. In still another form, a partitioned insert may be placed adjacent the nozzle such that different materials making up the multi-phase composition pass through the various insert compartments, thereby being co-dispensed as a whole while substantially preserving their independent features. In all of these configurations, the dispensers are made up of fixed componentry, such that a particular ratio of streams or materials making up the oral composition is determined at the time of manufacture of the dispenser and packaging of the composition therein, and cannot be subsequently adjusted by the user.
There exists circumstances where the ratio of ingredients making up the oral composition may need to be varied according to the needs or preferences of the user. Thus, what is desired is a dispenser that allows for adjustment of the ratio of the flow of one or more materials making up a multi-phase oral composition. What is further desired is such a dispenser that is easy and inexpensive to manufacture and operate.